


The Pirate Fairy

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Smut, i don't know it's like 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom enjoy one of his movies together, and things get a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah it's like 1 AM and I'm really sick with a sinus infection, so I watched "The Pirate Fairy" like 3 times today.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes omg

“Guess what I found on Netflix!” you exclaimed.

“What is it?” Tom asked, peering around the kitchen door frame.

“The Tinker Bell movie you just did.” The microwave sounded from the kitchen, and Tom retreated to grab the popcorn and drinks.

“Haven’t you seen it yet?” he called. “I thought you were up to date on every Disney movie, last time I checked.” You clicked on the movie poster and read the description.

“No,” you yelled back. “I actually kind of forgot about it until just now…” you trailed off.

“Oh, darling, that hurts.” You jumped at Tom’s voice from right behind you and turned around to see him grinning at you.

“So, can we watch it?” Tom made his way to the front of the sofa and set the wine glasses down on the coffee table. You took the popcorn bowl from him, and he flopped down next to you with a grunt. You eyed him intensely. “Please, Tom?”

“I suppose we can,” he chuckled. You grinned wide as you kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him.

The movie began, and you watched closely. One of the reasons you loved watching movies with Tom was his habit of talking during them, a habit you couldn’t seem to break yourself. This was why you never went to the cinema for dates. The last time the two of you went to see a movie in the theater, you were asked to leave by a staff member at the complaint of another movie-goer. Of course, you didn’t mind staying at home to watch movies. Movie nights were always opportunities for you and Tom to cuddle in your pajamas and enjoy each other’s company, without the disturbances.

“I’m loving the music in this already,” you said. “Oh my god is that Raven Symoné? It totally is. I love her.” Tom chuckled and kissed the top of your head. You sipped your wine.

The movie went on for a bit without any commentary. You scooped up some popcorn and shoved it into your mouth.

“Looks like you missed a piece,” Tom laughed. He picked up the stray kernel from your chest and popped it into his mouth.

“You think you’re sly, don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tom crossed his arms and looked away from you, sticking up his nose in the process.

“You’re ridiculous,” you laughed. Tom turned back toward you, and you kissed his nose. The two of you turned back toward the television and relaxed in the same position as before.

“Uh oh, this can’t go well.” One of the fairies was messing around with pixie dust and trying to create new colors. “See, Tinker Bell understands. She knows. Something’s about to go down.” Just then, the first fairy, named Zarina, tripped and dropped her pink pixie dust on a potted plant, and all hell broke loose. “Told you.” Tom just hummed in agreement. He obviously knew how the movie played out, but he loved listening to you talk about it.

“Wait, who do you voice again?” you asked after realizing you haven’t heard him in the movie yet.

“James. He’ll come in later.” He munched on some popcorn.

You watched with anticipation for your boyfriend’s character to appear, sipping the rest of your wine, and refilling the glass with the bottle from the table. Soon enough, he did.

 _“Magnificent! Let me just say that your plan worked perfectly, captain.”_ There it was. Tom’s voice filled the air, and you visibly shifted in your seat. Even though you had been together for almost a year and a half, you still loved hearing his voice come from the television. It was strange, having the real thing next to you and listening to a recording, but you loved the sensation. Tom’s voice was low and velvety, a combination that made your stomach flutter every time you heard it. Before you knew it, you had gone through three glasses of wine and felt yourself getting a little buzzed.

Later on, you continued speaking in random strings of questions and observations. “‘Cabin boy?’ I thought James was an actual pirate.” “Wait can he actually hear her, or is he making it up? He’s definitely making it up.” “Aw, a pirate musical number. WAIT, that’s you singing! Oh my god, Tom you’re so cute.” “Oh man, you’re totally Zarina’s bitch. You gonna take that from a fairy?”

As your comments went on, you and Tom shifted around on the couch and you lowered your head into his lap, and he stroked your hair soothingly. “James is _totally_ in love with Zarina.”

“You really think so?” Tom asked.

“Of course. They way he talks to her gives it away. The way _you_ make him speak. It sounds like he’s infatuated with her.”

 _“Absolutely astonishing. Just imagine, flying like a bird.”_ James said. _“O-of course, you do that all the time. What’s it like? How do you even steer?”_

“See! Listen to the way he sounds. He’s so in love with her and the things she can do,” you argued.

“I hear it, darling.” Tom smirked at you. “I can see where you’re coming from.”

“Is voice acting awkward? Like, I feel like if I was in a recording studio,  I would feel really uncomfortable and embarrassed. I don’t know why. It just seems weird to me.”

“It can get a little awkward. Like in this scene, here. I had to make it sound like James was astonished at the fact that he could actually fly. Recording the sounds he makes was a little challenging.”

“It sounds a bit like you’re making sex noises.”

“That’s what it seemed like. I couldn’t help but blush,” Tom said. I turned my attention back to the screen.

 _“It works! It really works! And pretty soon, we’ll have enough dust to make the whole ship fly, right Zarina?”_ asked James. Zarina jingled in agreement. _“And as long as we have the blue dust, we’ll never run out of flying dust, right again?”_

 _“Right again, James.”_ Just then, James grabbed Zarina in his fist and brought her to his eye level.

 _“Well then,”_ James said. His voice dropped to a growl. _“We won’t need you anymore.”_

You physically shivered at the sound of Tom’s voice.

“Are you cold, darling?” Obviously, he noticed.

“N-no. I’m alright.” _I am so done for,_ you thought. Tom’s voice always affected you in a _very_ positive way. Especially his “villain voice,” or so you called it. It turned you on more than anything. It happened when you watched all the Marvel movies he was in, and it happened again when you watched him in the Jaguar commercials. Sometimes when Tom was away filming, you would watch his movies and “entertain” yourself to the sound of him.

 _Jesus, this is a kids’ movie. Why the fuck did he have to use that voice? Have some decency, Tom._ You squirmed and shifted on the couch. Tom gently brushed his fingers over the skin on your arm, and you had to bite back a moan. You were absolutely silent for the rest of the film. When it was over, you excused yourself to the bathroom and closed the door as gently as possible.

“Fuuuuck,” you groaned as you leaned over the sink. Your face was flushed and you felt yourself getting hotter. You turned on the cold water and patted it over your cheeks and forehead to cool down. “Get a hold of yourself,” you muttered.

“Darling?” Tom knocked gently on the door.”Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, honey!” You called back. You turned to grab a towel to dry your face, but you stubbed your toe on the cabinet, inevitably losing your balance due to the alcohol, and fell back onto the floor. “Fucking shit!”

“I’m coming in.” Tom burst through the door and saw you curled up on the floor. “What happened?” He kneeled beside you and lifted you into his arms. “Are you crying?”

“No, I was washing my face. I turned to get a towel, and I stubbed my toe on the side of the cabinet. And here I am.”

“Well I’m glad that’s all that happened.” Tom was so sweet. But that’s not what you wanted right now. “Why were you washing your face?” You gritted your teeth together in frustration.

“I was trying to calm myself down.”

“Calm yourself?”

“Yes, Tom. I was worked up after the movie.” He looked confused. “It’s your _fucking_ voice, Tom,” you sighed. “It turns me on.” You pushed him back so you could crawl over top of his lying form. “Especially when it drops and gets all… dark and dominating.” You kissed him softly. “So sexy, baby.” Again, you kissed him, but this time it was hungrier. Your head was fogged up from the alcohol, but you were sure you felt Tom getting hard. You nipped at his lower lip and began unsuccessfully unbuttoning his shirt. Tom pushed you off of him, and your ass was on the floor again. You sat between his splayed legs and looked at him with a horrified expression. Had you done something wrong?

Tom sat back with his arms holding him up. His chest heaved as he panted. The two of you stayed like that for a few moments with only the sound of your breaths filling the small bathroom.

“T-Tom, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—” Just then, he sprang forward and claimed your lips with his. Your back hit the side of the bathtub, and you let out a small whimper.

“Sorry, darling.” Tom mumbled between kisses. He pulled back and your eyes fluttered open slowly. “Bedroom.” It wasn’t a question. Tom lifted you into his arms and walked through the door to your shared room. He practically threw you onto the bed and crawled over you.

“So, it’s my voice that does it for you.” Tom growled. You could feel yourself getting drenched. “Tell me, little dove, what would you like me to do?” He ran the pads of his fingers so delicately across your throat. The combination of his voice and his hands caused you to a tremor to run down your spine again. “Oh, I _love it_ when I make you shiver.”

“Fuck me, Tom. _Please_ , fuck me.”

“Is that all you want?” He asked, sucking on your collarbone lightly.

“I want…” You felt yourself getting dizzier. The mix of alcohol, Tom, and lust were sure to kill you. “I want you to talk to me through it. About anything. I don’t care. Just _fucking_ speak.”

Tom smirked.”As you wish, my darling.” He lifted your tank top from your body and threw it across the room. He took in the sight of your breasts and practically drooled over them. “You are so divine.” He latched onto your breast and you cried out as he licked and scraped his teeth over your nipple. He kneaded the other in one hand while his other stroked down your side. “Simply ravishing.” He switched breasts. Your breathing came in shallow, fast gasps. “Now now, love. I don’t want you hyperventilating. I guess I’m going to have to stop until you calm down.” Your eyes widened as Tom sat up and ran his fingers over your stomach. “Just relax, dove. Close your eyes.” You obeyed. “Concentrate on my voice.” He pulled down your flannel pajamas and panties before slipping two fingers into your center.

“Tom!” you cried out.

“I know, darling, I know. Just hush. Listen to me.” He began sliding his fingers in and out. As he did this, Tom began reciting your favorite poems in the sexiest voice you’d ever heard. It was hard to steady your breathing with everything going on.

“Tom,” you gasped. “I’m going—I’m going to—” You couldn’t say the whole phrase.

“Oh no, you’re not.” Tom pulled out his fingers all the way. You whimpered. “I’m not finished with the poem yet.” He stated. Before he said anything, he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. You watched with wide eyes as he licked them clean. “Absolutely delicious,” he growled. “Will you cooperate until I finish my recital? It is your favorite, after all, and we wouldn’t want you to miss out on hearing it while your white-hot orgasm overtakes you, would we, darling?” You shook your head furiously and Tom chuckled. “Good.” He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. After that, he pulled down his pajama pants and his hard cock sprang out. You didn’t think your eyes could get _any_ wider. A moan tumbled from your lips as you watched Tom stroke himself and finish the poem.

“Please,” you pleaded. Tom grinned wildly.

“For you, love, anything.” He entered your core with an excruciating slowness. You cried out in ecstasy. “Let me hear you. Let the neighbors hear you. Let everyone know of your pleasure,” Tom urged you on as he filled you to the hilt. You could feel his dick stretching you to the limit. He was so big. With an equal speed as the first time, Tom pulled out of you the whole way, and you whimpered at the loss. Suddenly, he slammed back into you.

“Fuck!” you cried out. Tom continued to gain speed in his thrusts, and soon he was fucking you like an animal. “Tom, I can’t—”

“Then come! Come with me!” With that, your orgasms hit the both of you at once, setting each other off. You could feel Tom’s seed filling you deliciously. He collapsed on top of you, but you were so numb that you didn’t care.

“I love you,” you croaked out. You tried lifting your hand to stroke through Tom’s curls, but you couldn’t. Your whole body felt like noodles.

“I know, my sweet dove. I love you, too. Always.”

And with that final statement, in the sexiest voice you’d ever heard, the two of you fell asleep, just like that.


End file.
